


At the Front Door Looking In [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a quiet day in the office when Danny looks at Steve and realizes he just has to kiss him. Served with a side of Gracie having a bad day – and shave ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Front Door Looking In [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lantean_Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantean_Drift/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Front Door Looking In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269644) by [Lantean_Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantean_Drift/pseuds/Lantean_Drift). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:47:22

File size: 43.5 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Atthefrontdoorlookingin.mp3)


End file.
